Trupem w mrowisko
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Bones i Booth pracują nad dosyć nietypową sprawą. Okazuje się bowiem, że przyczyną zgonu chłopaka znalezionego w mrowisku było... jego uczulenie na kwas mrówkowy. Ktoś jednak musiał najpierw denata w nie wepchnąć. Rozpoczyna się śledztwo.
1. Chapter 1

- Gdybyś powiedział, że będziemy chodzić po lesie, założyłabym inne buty – mruknęła Brennan, idąc ostrożnie stromą ścieżką między wystającymi korzeniami i śliskimi kamieniami. Booth uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, wyprzedzając ją o kilka kroków. Przez ramię miał przerzuconą jej torbę.

- Już niedaleko – zapewnił partnerkę. – Widać taśmę.

Miał rację. Między gałęziami prześwitywał jakże im znajomy pasek żółci ozdobiony powtarzającą się frazą CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS. Zupełnie podświadomie przyśpieszyli i po chwili byli już na miejscu. Booth przedstawił siebie i Bones miejscowemu szeryfowi, Rogerowi Miltonowi.

- To nie jest przyjemny widok. – Mężczyzna poprawił kapelusz.

- Jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni – zapewniła go Brennan, a Booth wywrócił oczami.

- Taa, z pewnością wy, wielkomiastowi, widzieliście gorsze rzeczy.

Tak bardzo się nie mylił, ale to, co zobaczyli faktycznie nie było przyjemne dla oczu.

Booth nie wiedział, na co uwagę zwrócił najpierw: na wielkość mrowiska w rogu polany czy na trupią bladość wystających z niego stóp.

- Proszę uważać na mrówki – ostrzegł ich szeryf, kiedy ruszyli w stronę kopca.

Bones i jej partner szybko spojrzeli pod nogi. Kilka dużych, czarno-czerwonych owadów już zdążyło wejść na ich buty. Agent cofnął się, otrzepując nogawki spodni od garnituru.

- Nie można na razie podejść bliżej. – Szeryf Milton poprawił okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nosie.

- Z tej odległości... – zaczęła Brennan.

- Kostiumy do pracy z odpadami radioaktywnymi są już w drodze – przerwał jej szybko mężczyzna; chyba miał tutaj wszystko pod kontrolą.

- Spokojnie, Bones. Są już w drodze. Jadą. – Booth poklepał ją po ramieniu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, po czym ruszył w stronę grupki policjantów i stolika z termosami i kanapkami.

Temperance zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała pod nogi. Zauważyła, że im dalej od mrowiska, tym zagęszczenie mrówek na ziemi było mniejsze. Ruszyła dookoła kopca w odległości mniej więcej trzech i pół metra, szybko wyznaczając okręg, którego był środkiem. Na jego granicy ilość mrówek była niemal znikoma.

Mrowisko miało wysokość metra i średnicę nieco powyżej metra. Było nieco spłaszczone i podmyte przez wodę, prawdopodobnie przez bardzo obfity, rzęsisty deszcz, a jego centralną częścią był leżący na brzuchu człowiek. Chodząc niecierpliwie dookoła kopca, widziała wyraźnie parę bladych, spuchniętych nieco nóg, obgryzionych w niektórych miejscach do kości przez mniejsze lub większe zwierzęta leśne i pokąsanych z pewnością przez mrówki. Reszta ciała – od połowy ud do klatki piersiowej – była przysypana igłami, ściółką leśną, liśćmi i tym, co pracowite owady użyły do budowy swojego ęła z drugiej strony konstrukcji. Ręce denata były rozłożone jakby próbował wstać. Zwierzęta nie omieszkały nie skorzystać z niespodziewanej uczty także tutaj: leżąca na boku głowa trupa – młodego mężczyzny – była obgryziona ze skóry i mięsa; w oczodole zachowało się tylko jedne mętne oko, a otwartych ustach było czarno od mrówek.

Nagle poczuła ukłucie na łydce i spojrzała w dół. Leśne owady zdążyły już dostać się po jej bucie pod nogawkę spodni. Wstała, otrzepując się szybko i wycofała się w stronę Bootha, który stał nieopodal, jedząc kanapkę.

- Musimy mieć cały ten kopiec w laboratorium – powiedziała; agent o mało nie udławił się odgryzionym właśnie kęsem. Spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

- Nie wiemy, co mrówki rozwlekły... – zaczęła, ale Booth ruchem ręki nakazał jej milczenie. Przełknął powoli kawałek bułki, odwracając się tyłem do pani antropolog. – Jest takie powiedzenie. _Włożyć pałkę w mrowisko_, prawda?

_- _Mówi się _włożyć kij w mrowisko, _Bones – poprawił ją szybko agent. – _Kijem w mrowisko. _

_- Kijem_?

- Tak, ale _trupem w mrowisko _właśnie zaczęło mieć sens.

- A tak się w ogóle mówi?

- Teraz można. – Booth z ciężkim sercem odłożył kanapkę i wyjął telefon komórkowy.

Trudne do uwierzenia jest to, że niecałe cztery godziny później i mrowisko, i trup były w Jeffersonian. Pojemnik z plastykowymi, przezroczystymi ścianami o wymiarach dwa na dwa metry i wysokości pół metra umieszczono w jednej z sal instytutu. Mrowisko ostatecznie nie zostało zabrane z lasu w całości, ale sam transport bardzo zdenerwował mrówki, które teraz wszędzie krążyły jak szalone, wyjątkowo gęsto obsiadając ciało.

Hodgins na widok takiej ilości ważnych dla śledztwa owadów w jednym miejscu był wniebowzięty.

- _Formica rufa, _czyli mrówka rudnica. Fascynujące stworzenia – powtarzał, obchodząc plastykową konstrukcję z kawałkiem lasu w środku. – Fascynujące!

- Trzeba oddzielić ciało od mrowiska – powiedziała Brennan.

- Niczym ziarno od plew – dodał Hodgins, obierając się o brzeg ścianki, a Zach wywrócił oczami. – Witajcie, śliczności.

- Miałem mrowisko w szkle, jak byłem mały – mruknął Booth – ale z mrówkami nie gadałem.

- Ciekawe, jak Sweets by to zinterpretował – rzuciła Camille.

- Kiedyś go zapytam – obiecał agent. – To wy tutaj zajmijcie się tymi faraonkami...

- To nie są faraonki! – nastroszył się Hodgins. – To gatunek _formica rufa_, czyli...

- Mrówki. Zajmijcie się tymi mrówkami, a my wracamy na miejsce zbrodni, prawda, Bones?

- Prawda. – Kiwnęła głową, zerkając jeszcze raz na swojego rozanielonego asystenta.

Szeryf Milton zaproponował im herbatę. Bones usiadła i znowu zaczęła drapać się po łydce.

- Mrówki, ha? Te małe potwory strasznie gryzą – mruknął mundurowy.

- Czy ma pan jakieś podejrzenia co do tożsamości ofiary? – zapytał Booth.

- Niestety nie. Nikogo mi nie brakuje.

- Mówił pan, że denata znalazła para turystów.

- Niezupełnie turystów. Dzieciaki zrobiły sobie wagary i poszły na spacer do lasu.

- Nie trzymały się ścieżki, prawda?

- Nie. Miejscowe dzieciaki znają te lasy lepiej niż dorośli.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała Bones, drapiąc się po nodze.

- To małe miasteczko, pani doktor. Jeden klub, z muzyką country w dodatku. Wszyscy się znają. Plotki rozchodzą się prędkością światła. Jak jakaś parka chce ich uniknąć chociaż na jakiś czas, idzie do lasu. – Szeryf uniósł brew. – I raczej nie oglądają wtedy gwiazd i nie zbierają jagód.

- Uprawiają seks? – Chciała się upewnić Brennan.

- Tak, pani doktor.

- To chyba wyjaśnia, dlaczego denat był nagi – pomyślała na głos. – Czy pańscy ludzie znaleźli w pobliżu jakieś ubrania?

- Jeszcze nie, pracują nad tym.

- Chyba im pomożemy. – Booth wstał. – Bones, mam nadzieję, że masz ze sobą adidasy.

Miała. Po niecałym kwadransie wspinali się znajomą ścieżką między drzewami. Kobieta czuła swędzenie po ugryzieniach mrówek. Na skórze miała niewielkie, czerwone plamki.

- Nie drap – ofuknął ją Booth.

- Nie drapię! – odcięła się. – Ale dlaczego ciągniesz mnie do lasu? Powinniśmy przesłuchać dzieciaki, które znalazły ciało!

- _Przyszliśmy na polankę się pomiętosić _– zaczął Booth nieco zmienionym głosem.

- _Pomiętosić_?

- _Tak, i znaleźliśmy trupa w mrowisku. _To usłyszelibyśmy po kilkunastu minutach i porządnym kręceniu. A tak jesteśmy na łonie natury, Bones! Daleko od miasta! – Agent uniósł do góry ramiona, jakby chciał nimi ogarnąć cały las. Brennan po prostu minęła go bez słowa i zaczęła wspinać się ścieżką pod górę.

Okazało się, że śledczy znaleźli ubrania porzucone nieco dalej.

- I jeszcze to. – Jeden z ludzi szeryfa pokazał im dwie torebeczki z dowodami. – Zużytą prezerwatywę i spinkę do włosów, która zaplątała się w ubrania.

- Wyślijcie to do Jeffersonian, niech sprawdzą materiał genetyczny. – Booth poluźnił krawat.

Pili kawę w niewielkiej kawiarni, kiedy zadzwoniła komórka Brennan.

- Chyba właśnie znienawidziłam mrówki – zaczęła doktor Saroyan. – I Hodginsa. Zachowuje się jak dziecko, któremu święty Mikołaj przyniósł wymarzony prezent i...

- Możesz przejść do naszego denata? – przerwała jej Bones, drapiąc się po nodze. Włączyła telefon na głośnik.

- Oczywiście. Siedzicie? Mamy już mordercę.

- Naprawdę? – zdumiał się Booth. – Tak bez śledztwa?

- Mrówki.

- Co: mrówki? – zapytała Bones.

- Cam, znowu masz zamiar zrobić dygresję o Hodginsie i świętym Mikołaju? – mruknął agent.

- Nie. Chłopak zginął przez mrówki. Zabiły go mrówki.

- Zabiły go mrówki? – powtórzyli równocześnie.

- Tak. Był uczulony na kwas mrówkowy. Ale to nie wszystko.

- Komary są podejrzane o współudział? – wtrącił Seeley.

- Nie. Zach ma teorię. Zach, prosimy.

- Doktor Brennan, agencie Booth. – Poznali głos młodego asystenta. – Doktor Saroyan nie pozwoliła jeszcze oczyścić kości, ale uważam, że – to znaczy znaleźliśmy krwiak na głowie ofiary i prawdopodobnie to samo uderzenie naruszyło strukturę czaszki – denat został uderzony czymś w głowę, stracił przytomność i wpadł prosto w mrowisko jakieś sześć dni temu. Mrówki dostały się przez nos i usta do jego gardła, a potem do przełyku i płuc. Jednocześnie go pokąsały. Udusił się, zanim kwas mrówkowy rozszedł się po organizmie.

Zapanowała cisza.

- Dziękujemy, Zach – powiedziała Camille.

- Do usłyszenia, doktor Brennan. Do usłyszenia, agencie Booth!

- Tak, pa – mruknął Seeley.

- Angela zrobiła portret. Macie tam gdzie sprawdzić pocztę i wydrukować?

- Jasne.

- Dobrze, bierzcie się za robotę, my mamy swoją do skończenia. – Rozłączyła się.

- Dopij kawę, Bones. Ja skoczę do biura szeryfa i skorzystam z komputera.


	2. Chapter 2

Sięgnęła posłusznie po kubek. Została niechętnie; rozsiadła się wygodniej i rozejrzała dookoła. Nagle zauważyła, że przypatrują się jej dwie dziewczyny. Przypomniała sobie to, co powiedział szeryf. Pewnie plotki o znalezionym trupie już się rozeszły. Upiła łyk kawy, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

- Przepraszam. – Usłyszała. Obok jej stolika stała jedna z nastolatek.

- Śledztwo trwa, nic nie mogę powiedzieć – powiedziała szybko Bones.

Dziewczyna obejrzała się na koleżankę nieco zbita z tropu.

- Nie, o trupie wiemy już wszystko.

- Wszystko? – Brennan uniosła brew.

- No prawie. To ktoś spoza miasta, bo nikogo z nas nie brakuje. Mam do pani prośbę.

- Prośbę?

Usiadła na krześle obok i wyjęła z torebki portmonetkę.

- Mogłaby mi pani kupić gumki?

- Co?...

- Prezerwatywy. W aptece.

Bones wpatrywała się w dziewczynę zdumiona.

- Nie, uprzedzając pani pytanie, nie jestem pełnoletnia, ale mam już siedemnaście lat i jestem osobą odpowiedzialną.

- Ale z antropologicznego punktu widzenia brak umiejętności rozmawiania o kwestiach związanych z aktywnością seksualną świadczy o niedojrzałości emocjonalnej niezbędnej do rozpoczęcia współżycia – wyrzuciła z siebie Bones. – To dotyczy także kupowania środków antykoncepcyjnych.

Teraz to dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nią zdumiona.

- Zapewniam panią, że o seksie rozmawiam i nie wstydzę się tego – odparła po chwili nastolatka. – Ale to małe miasteczko i plotki rozchodzą się z prędkością nowego porno filmiku z Paris Hilton na necie...

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała Bones.

- ...a poza tym – ciągnęła dziewczyna – pani Milton nie chce sprzedawać prezerwatyw niepełnoletnim. Ona jest bardzo religijna i dziwna – dodała ciszej.

- To dlatego chodzicie odbywać stosunki płciowe do lasu?

- Co z oczu, to z serca. Nie, nie wszyscy chodzą do lasu. Ale to nie przesłuchanie, prawda? Wiem, że pani nie jest z policji.

- Znasz wszystkich? Wiesz, kto kogo mógłby zaciągnąć do lasu?

- Pewnie tak. Pani pomoże mi, ja pomogę pani.

Bones nigdy nie była dobra w odpytywaniu.

- Poczekaj tutaj – powiedziała wreszcie, wstając.

- Proszę się nie martwić. Poczekam. Przepraszam za kłopot. Prezerwatywy zwykle kupuje mi siostra, ale teraz jej nie ma – zakończyła z uśmiechem. – Apteka jest zaraz za rogiem.

Temperance założyła torbę na ramię i poszła we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili weszła do środka, popychając ciężkie drzwi. Była jedyną klientką; podeszła do okienka.

- Słucham panią? – Z zaplecza wyszła wysoka, chuda kobieta w kitlu i koku na głowie. Miała prawą rękę w gipsie i tak surowe spojrzenie, że Brennan poczuła zrozumienie dla dziewczyny, która poprosiła ją o przysługę.

- Chciałabym kupić opakowanie prezerwatyw.

- Jakich? – Aptekarka zmarszczyła brwi.

- Normalnych – odpowiedziała Brennan powoli; kiedy ostatnio kupowała gumki?...

- Czyli?

Poczuła zażenowanie i zaczęła wzrokiem szukać odpowiedniego stojaka. Nie znalazła.

- Jestem dorosłą, dojrzałą kobietą i chcę kupić prezerwatywy – powiedziała ze złością. – Czy widzi pani w tym coś złego?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Pani mąż z pewnością też nie.

- Nie mam męża.

- A ten agent FBI, który z panią przyjechał?

- Jesteśmy partnerami. Pracujemy razem. Nie sypiamy ze sobą. Zresztą, to nie pani sprawa.

- Nie moja. Mam pani wybrać jakieś prezerwatywy?

- Bardzo proszę.

Kobieta schyliła się i Bones usłyszała dźwięk odsuwanej szuflady.

- Dlaczego nie chce pani sprzedawać prezerwatyw niepełnoletnim?

- Młodzi ludzie są bardzo zepsuci. Mają Internet, telewizję. Seks widzą wszędzie – dobiegł ją zdenerwowany głos aptekarki. – I myślą, że jest dla wszystkich! Uprawiać seks przed ślubem to grzech. Uprawiać seks w celu innym niż spłodzenie dziecka to grzech. Tak naucza Biblia. Antykoncepcja to też grzech.

- Aborcja też jest grzechem według religii chrześcijańskiej. Prezerwatywy nie, osuwanie ciąży nie.

- Najlepiej nie uprawiać nierządu! – Cisnęła na blat paczkę kondomów. – Zapakować?

- Nie, dziękuję. – Wrzuciła opakowanie do torby i zapłaciła. – Osobiście nie...

- Pani wybaczy, mam dużo do roboty. Do widzenia. – Zniknęła na zapleczu.

- Do widzenia – rzuciła Bones. Liczyła na interesującą dyskusję, ale jej rozmówczyni po prostu uciekła.

- Niech pani wybaczy mojej mamie. – Usłyszała nagle; odwróciła się. W progu stała nastolatka o kruczoczarnych włosach i bladej twarzy. – Jest bardzo drażliwa w _tych_ tematach.

- Ale to nieetyczne. Pracuje w aptece i powinna sprzedawać środki antykoncepcyjne wszystkim.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, po czym minęła Bones i przeszła na drugą stronę lady.

Temperance wyszła z apteki. _Nic dziwnego, że młodzi ludzie uciekają do lasu_, pomyślała.

Wróciła do kawiarenki. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział Booth. Minęła go jednak, podchodząc do dziewczyn.

- Ej, Bones, nowe koleżanki czy co? – zadrwił.

- Można tak powiedzieć. – Brennan wygrzebywała z torby _zakupy _i podała je nastolatce razem z resztą pieniędzy; spojrzała na swojego partnera. – Masz ten portret? – Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. – One nam pomogą.

- Taka była umowa. – Dziewczyna schowała paczuszkę, po czym przedstawiła siebie i koleżankę. – Jestem Jade Waters, a to Monica Greenway.

- A ten tutaj? – Booth podsunął im narysowany przez Angelę portret.

Dziewczyny wbiły wzrok w kartkę, a potem spojrzały po sobie. Wyglądały na poruszone.

- To Taylor Grey – powiedziała szybko Jade. – On na serio nie żyje?...

- Co to za chłopak? – zapytał agent.

- Student. Przyjeżdżał w weekendy, żeby pracować u wuja w tartaku.

- Jego wuj to Fred Howlett – wtrąciła Monica.

- Kiedy widziałyście Taylora po raz ostatni?

- Chyba w zeszłą niedzielę.

- Był z nim ktoś?

- Wtedy czy w ogóle? – prychnęła Monica. – Flirtował z nami wszystkimi. Student z wielkiego miasta i pensjonarki ze wsi. Lista jest długa.

- Spisz nam tą listę – powiedział Booth, wstając. – Jedziemy do tartaku, Bones.

Wuj denata był naprawdę wstrząśnięty. Kiedy się nieco uspokoił, zaczął mówić.

- Taylor przyjeżdżał tu na weekendy. Żeby zarobić i odpocząć od życia w wielkim mieście i studiów. Tutejsze dziewczyny za nim szalały. Mówiły, że ma twarz jakiegoś aktora, że jest przystojny. Słyszałem, że znaleźliście go w mrowisku...

- Zabiły go mrówki – odparła Bones. – Wiedział pan, że Taylor był uczulony na kwas mrówkowy?

- Nie. Uczulony?...

- Czy chodził do lasu z jakąś dziewczyną?

- Jakimiś dziewczynami, tak. Często. Ale ostatnio padało, więc wszyscy siedzieli po domach.

- Czy Taylor nocował u pana?

- Tak. Miał pociąg o szóstej piętnaście. W zeszły poniedziałek wstałem wcześniej niż zwykle. Było cicho, więc pomyślałem, że Taylor zaspał. Pokój gościnny był jednak pusty i nie było jego rzeczy, więc uznałem, że już pojechał.

- Próbował się pan z nim skontaktować?

- Po co? Wszystko było tak, jak normalnie. Spodziewałem się go w piątek na wieczór jak zwykle.

Bones jadła sałatkę z pomidorów w miejscowej restauracji, kiedy zadzwoniła jej komórka.

- Po oczyszczeniu kości Zach znalazł niewielkie pęknięcie na czaszce – powiedziała Camille. – Kształt krwiaka był lekko zaokrąglony. Denata uderzono w głowę czymś ciężkim – dwa, trzy kilo – i najprawdopodobniej metalowym.

- Z zaokrąglonym końcem. – Usłyszeli głos Zacha. – A kąt uderzenia i jego siła wskazują na osobę praworęczną.

- To nam bardzo zawęża krąg podejrzanych – mruknął Booth.

- Jeśli chodzi o materiał genetyczny – zmieniła temat doktor Saroyan. – Ten ze środka prezerwatywy należy do denata. Ten z zewnątrz jest taki sam, jak z włosa na spince, którą znaleźliśmy.

- Zrób spince zdjęcie i przyślij mi MMS – rzucił Seeley. – Zapytamy nasze informatorki, czy wiedzą, kto taką nosił.

Jade znaleźli nad rzeką; opalała się razem z koleżankami. Dziewczyna dała im obiecaną listę.

- Siebie też tam dopisałam – powiedziała. – Ale to była tylko jedna randka.

Booth pokazał jej zdjęcie na ekranie komórki.

- To spinka Gretchen Davies. Ona lubi kolor niebieski i motyle. To na pewno jej.

Agent zerknął na listę.

- Dałaś jej pierwszą pozycję – zauważyła Bones. – Przypadek?

- Nie, to ostatnio z nią się umawiał.

Pojechali do domu dziewczyny. Wiedzieli, że Gretchen Davies nie stanie się podejrzaną bez badania próbki jej materiału genetycznego. Otwarła im pani Davies. Booth pokazał jej odznakę i przedstawił Bones.

- Chcemy porozmawiać z pani córką.


	3. Chapter 3

- Nie zabiłam Taylora! – Usłyszeli nagle i po schodach zbiegła szczupła blondynka o niebieskich oczach i wąskich ustach. – Nie zabiłam go!

- Nie zabiłaś, bo zabiły go mrówki. Był na nie uczulony – powiedział Booth. – Ktoś im tylko pomógł, wpychając Taylora prosto w mrowisko. Mam dowód, że byłaś z nim tamtego wieczoru – dodał, myśląc o spince i przypuszczeniu Jade Waters.

Gretchen rozpłakała się.

- Byłaś z nim i uprawialiście seks – uściśliła Bones.

- Kochanie, czy to prawda? – Jej matka wyglądała na poruszoną.

- Pani wybaczy, ale czas na takie rozmowy z córką jeszcze nadejdzie. – Booth wyjął z kieszeni telefon i pokazał dziewczynie zdjęcie spinki.

- To moja – przyznała przez łzy. – Nie zabiłam go. Nie popchnęłam go.

- Powiedz więc, co zrobiłaś.

- Nic złego. Poszliśmy do lasu. Miałam ze sobą śpiwór. Kochaliśmy się na polanie.

- Wiedziałaś, że był uczulony na mrówki? – zapytała Bones. – On wiedział i zgodził się na uprawianie seksu przy mrowisku?

- Byliśmy na innej polanie. Niżej. Na tamtą nie chodzimy. Mrówki gryzą.

Dziewczyna otarła oczy i wyciągnęła mocno zużytą chusteczkę z kieszeni. Bones nie umknęło, że zrobiła to lewą ręką.

- Pokaż nogi – powiedziała do Gretchen.

- Po co? – zapytała słabo, ale schyliła się i podwinęła nogawki. Brennan zrobiła to samo.

- Ślady ugryzień utrzymują się do ośmiu dni. Jeśli byłaby na tamtej polanie z Tylorem, na pewno nadal byłyby widoczne na skórze. Poza tym – spojrzała na Bootha – jest leworęczna.

Agent nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

- Co było potem? – zapytał.

- Pokłóciliśmy się – przyznała przerażona. – I poszłam do domu.

- Sama? Przez las w nocy?

- No tak. Znam las. Tutaj nie ma wilków. Miałam za sobą latarkę. Wzięłam śpiwór i poszłam.

- A Tyler?

- Chyba zaczął się ubierać. Nie wiem.

- Widziałaś tam jeszcze kogoś?

- Jaką masz latarkę? – wtrąciła nagle Bones.

- Zwykłą. Mogę pokazać.

Temperance zważyła w dłoni latarkę. Była mała i lekka, zrobiona z plastyku.

- Nie, nikogo nie widziałam – odpowiedziała Gretchen.

- O co się pokłóciliście?

- Widziałam, jak całował się z Samanthą Milton.

- To córka szeryfa?

- I tej nawiedzonej aptekarki, tak. – Dziewczyna otarła oczy. – Między Taylorem a mną nie było nic poważnego. Podobał mi się. I był z dużego miasta. Taki przystojny i doświadczony.

Booth zamknął auto i ruszyli w stronę biura szeryfa.

- Ta aptekarka – zaczęła Bones – nie chce sprzedawać prezerwatyw osobom pełnoletnim.

- To nie zbrodnia.

- Nie, ale jej córka miała romans z Taylorem.

- Ona z nim tylko _randkowała, _Bones. Całowali się.

- Może matka nie była z tego zachwycona. Pracowała w aptece, może kiedyś kupił o niej jakąś maść na uczulenie czy coś?

Agent zatrzymał się.

- To jest myśl. – Klepnął ją w ramię. – Dobrze kombinujesz. Porozmawiajmy z panią Milton.

Pojechali do domu Miltonów. Otworzył im szeryf; zapytali go o żonę i córkę.

- Sam poszła do sklepu i powinna zaraz wrócić. O co chodzi?

- Czy pańska córka spotykała się z Taylorem? – zapytał Booth.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Brakowało jej śmiałości w kontaktach z chłopakami.

Wprowadził ich do kuchni i zaproponował herbatę.

- Gdzie pańska żona? – zapytał agent.

- Muriel jest jeszcze w pracy. – Nastawił wodę. – O co chcecie ją zapytać?

Bones powiodła spojrzeniem po mundurze szeryfa wiszącym na krześle. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała. Kiedyś pracowała nad sprawą zabójstwa szeryfa. Znaleziono go martwego w jego własnym aucie.

- Czy nadal macie na wyposażeniu metalowe latarki? – zapytała.

- Tak. To ma jakiś związek z moją rodziną?

- Może nam pan pokazać?

- Oczywiście. Chwilę. – Poszedł do auta, żeby po chwili wrócić.

Temperance zważyła latarkę w dłoni i pokiwała głową.

- Jest nowa? – zauważył Booth, biorąc ją do ręki.

- Tak. Stara się rozbiła.

- Rozbiła się?

- Tak. Wyrzuciłem ją.

- Musimy ją obejrzeć! Może być narzędziem zbrodni.

- Narzędziem zbrodni? Pani żartuje?!

- Proszę nam po prostu pokazać starą latarkę – powiedział spokojnie Booth.

Szeryf nastroszył się, ale wyszedł z domu i zniknął w garażu. Poszli za nim. Mężczyzna przerzucał skrzynie z narzędziami i innymi drobiazgami, żeby wreszcie podać im latarkę. Miała rozbite szło. Bones wzięła ją w dłonie w rękawiczkach i wyjęła z torby wacik i małą fiolkę. Po przetarciu metalu, watka zabarwiła się na jasny fiolet.

- Nasze narzędzie zbrodni – powiedział Booth.

- Jak... – zaczął szeryf.

- To ja zabiłam Taylora Greya. – Usłyszeli nagle. W drzwiach garażu stała pani Milton.

Jej mąż był wstrząśnięty, córka cały czas płakała, ale takich scen widzieli już wiele.

- Nie podobało mi się, że spotykał się z moją córką. – Żona szeryfa skubała brzeg swetra palcami wystającymi z gipsu na prawej ręce. – Uderzyłam go latarką. Wpadł w mrowisko. Uciekłam i zostawiłam go tam.

- Wiedziała pani, że był uczulony na kwas mrówkowy?

- Wiedziałam. Kupił u mnie emulsję na ugryzienia. Czy mogę zobaczyć się z adwokatem?

- Co się stało pani w rękę? – zapytała, zanim Booth odpowiedział kobiecie.

- Poślizgnęłam się na schodach.

- Kiedy?

- Czy to ważne? Miesiąc temu. Uderzyłam go lewą ręką.

- Nie zrobiła tego pani. – Bones wstała i obeszła stół, po czym chwyciła za skraj długiej spódnicy kobiety i podniosła ją do góry.

- Pani zwariowała?!

- Nie, a panią nie pogryzły mrówki. Pani nie było na tamtej polanie.

- Bones, spokojnie. Puść panią. – Brennan wstała i cofnęła się o krok.

- Nie mogła uderzyć go pani lewą ręką – dodała, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

- Chcę zobaczyć się z adwokatem! Natychmiast!

Bones spojrzała na Bootha kątem oka.

- Oczywiście. – Kobieta opuściła pokój przesłuchań ze łzami w oczach.

- Ona kogoś kryje – mruknęła Bones.

- Córkę.

- Czemu nie męża? Przecież...

- Córkę. Spójrz.

Brennan podniosła oczy i zobaczyła, jak Samantha Milton wstaje z krzesła. Krótkie rybaczki odsłaniały pogryzione przez mrówki nogi.

- Powiem prawdę – zaczęła dziewczyna. – Moja mama jest niewinna.

Booth kiwnął głową. Po chwili siedzieli w pokoju przesłuchań.

- Taylor zawsze bardzo mi się podobał, ale nigdy nie miałam śmiałości z nim zagadać. No i były te wszystkie dziewczyny. – Samantha wbiła oczy w stół. – Aż tu nagle kiedyś zaproponował mi randkę. Zastępowałam wtedy mamę w aptece. Kupował maść na uczulenie. Powiedział ze śmiechem, że ma problem z mrówkami. Umówiliśmy się. Piwo, spacer, a potem wziął śpiwór i zaproponował piknik w lesie. Zgodziłam się. Rozmawialiśmy i było fajnie. A potem zaczął mnie całować. Pozwoliłam mu. On chciał więcej. Zaczął mnie rozbierać siłą. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko...

- Czy Taylor Grey cię zgwałcił? – zapytał ostrożnie Booth; pokiwała głową.

- Tydzień później udawał, że mnie nie zna. – Jej głos zadrżał. – I umówił się z Gretchen Davies. Śledziłam ich. Piwo, spacer, śpiwór i las. Poszłam za nimi, ale nie wzięłam latarki, więc wróciłam się do domu. Pożyczałam latarkę taty. Znalazłam ich dosyć szybko. Kłócili się o mnie. Zapytała go, czy wszystkie zalicza tak samo. Krzyczała, że bardzo ją bolało. Że nie chciała.

Podeszłam bliżej i zabrałam jego ubrania. Gretchen uciekła z płaczem. Taylor był wściekły. Zauważył mnie i zaczął gonić. Trafiliśmy na polanę z mrowiskiem. Chwycił mnie za ramię i zaczął wyzywać. Powiedział, że wszystkie wiejskie szmaty są takie same. Uderzył mnie i wykręcił mi ramię. Walnęłam go latarką. Nie zauważyłam, jak blisko byliśmy mrowiska. On zachwiał się i w nie wpadł. Uznałam, że to będzie dla niego dobra nauczka. Że może przestanie zaciągać dziewczyny do lasu... Nie sądziłam, że... że... – Rozpłakała się w głos. – Że mrówki go zabiją. Powiedziałam wszystko mamie. Chciała... chciała dobrze. To moja wina... Umarł przez mnie... Był złym człowiekiem, ale nie chciałam go zabić...

Bones spojrzała na Bootha.

- Musimy porozmawiać jeszcze raz z Gretchen – powiedział powoli agent. – Jeśli potwierdzi twoją wersję, to, co zrobiłaś, zostanie podciągnięte pod obronę konieczną.

- Pod obronę konieczną? – zdziwiła się Temperance.

- Tak – powiedział stanowczo.

Gretchen Davies ze łzami w oczach powiedziała prawdę: tamtej nocy Taylor Grey wykorzystał ją seksualnie. Nikomu – nawet matce – nic nie wspomniała, bo bała się plotek.

Booth kopnął kamień. Razem z Bones spacerowali po lesie.

- Nie jest pełnoletnia, nie pociągną jej do odpowiedzialności karnej – powiedziała Temperance.

Agent pokiwał głową. Wyszli na polanę z mrowiskiem. Jego brakujący fragment wrócił już z instytutu.

- Mrówki wymierzyły sprawiedliwość – rzucił. – Jakby to powiedział Hodgins: _takie małe, a takie mądre. _

- Nie można mówić o mądrości w przypadku zwierząt, ale o instynkcie.

- Oczywiście, Bones, oczywiście. – Objął ją ramieniem. – Ty to wiesz, teraz ja to wiem, ale one nie.

Mówiąc _one, _zatrzymał się i ruchem brody wskazał kopiec. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

**KONIEC**

_[Konsultacja medyczna: Reniek (dziękuję bardzo!); konsultacja prawna: Anko i Bielin (dziękuję pięknie!).]  
_


End file.
